Ruben Gusta
Ruben Marcos Alejandro Gusta Rasgado '''(3 May 1783 - 31 August 1831) was the first president of the first republic of Dania. Gusta led the Dalanic army to victory by defeating the Spanish army of Del Gaudillo and Goteffe in Likavra. Early life Ruben Gusta was born in Likavra, on May 3, 1783. His mother, Sofía Rasgado Montes, was the daughter of a wealthy merchant. His father was supposedly an army officer, Ruben Gusta Espina, although there were rumours that he might be the illegitimate son of Umberto Atenas. Ruben attended the military school of Cabezaro in Likavra. Dan War '''Cabezaro Army When Ruben Gusta was sixteen, he joined the Spanish army and fought in the Cabezaro Army against the French. Near the end of the war Gusta became general of the 2nd Army. Battle of Ararca Gusta led the Spanish army during the battle until Ricardo Arnal came. Arnal died during the battle and after two weeks of fighting both sides agreed to a ceasefire. Gusta didn't led the Spanish army after Arnal's death because he got injured aswell. Likavra Uprising Switching Sides When the uprising broke out in Likavra, Ruben Gusta was assigned the 2nd Spanish Colonial Army. Gusta was also asked by Martin Perez to join the uprising against the Spanish. Gusta chose the latter. Gusta became the leader of the Dalanic Independece Army (DIA). Robledo Gusta's first military operations were to occupy the area surrounding Robledo. As he quickly implemented plans to invade the region. His forces moved rapidly into the area and were victorious at the tiny skirmish called the Battle of Solata, arguably the first land conflict of the war. In 1826, Gusta defeated the Spanish Army in Robledo. His subordinate commander, Eustacio Moruga, bitterly complained that his attack was not reinforced. Nevertheless, this minor victory propelled Gusta to the status of national hero. Battle of Esca Gusta led the DIA during the Battle of Esca. Gusta won the battle and many historians call his the turning point in the war. After the battle Martin Perez and Gusta decided on who shall lead the new nation. Ruben Gusta became leader of the country and led the main army for the rest of the war. Battle of Likavra On January 17, 1830, Ruben Gusta and his army of around 12.000 men attacked the Likavra. Spanish generals Goteffe and Cuata let their army defend the southern part of the city south of the Dan because it was more important then the north. The remaining soldiers in the north fled to the south. The Dalanic army won the battle and the Spanish surrendered. Presidency Ruben Gusta became the first president of Dania. He was chosen by a small group of military and rich people in the country. During his presidency Gusta built ties with France and Latin American countries. Gusta was a liberal leader and based most of his new laws on laws in the French Republic. Gusta founded the Partido Revolucionario Liberal (English: Liberal Revolutionary Party) in October 1830. Assassination Ruben Gusta was assassinated by Juan Esteban Aparicio on August 31, 1831. The assassination occurred five days after the announcement of Gusta running for president during the 1832 elections. Aparicio was on the side of the Spanish during the war and wanted revenge. After the death of Gusta Dania fell into chaos, resulting in a coup by Juan Pablo Pomar. Pomar was a political opponent of Gusta. Category:People Category:Likavra Uprising